Lola Rhodes
Charlotte "Lola" Rhodes is the daughter of Carol Rhodes and William van der Woodsen. Carol was unaware Lola is living in New York and attending Juilliard, as she was under the impression that Lola was attending Michigan State University. She is a recurring character in season five and six. Television series Season 5 Lily had been upset that Charlie hadn't been seen since the accident and hired a private investigator to track her down. The investigator accidentally found the real Charlie, who was enrolled at Juilliard. When Lily thought she saw Charlie, she called out her name and Lola turned around and said that was indeed her name which lead to Lily believing she found the wrong Charlotte Rhodes. She works for the catering company that worked for Blair's wedding. She and Nate Archibald start dating. In the Valentine's day episode, Lola, catering a party at the empire, runs into old friend from Florida, Ivy, who's been impersonating her. Nate, still under the impression that Ivy's real name is Charlie, explains the situation to Lola. Lola figures out that Ivy has been using her name, but doesnt know why. A gossip girl blasts tips Lola off that "Charlie" (Ivy) is at the hospital. Lily, Rufus, Carol and Serena are there too waiting for news about CeCe. Lola goes to the hospital, sees her mom Carol and asks what she is doing there. Ivy tells Lola, Lily, Rufus and Serena the truth about who she is and why Carol hired her. Lola is dragged to CeCe's wake by Georgina Sparks. Lola decides to not take part in the Rhodes-Humphrey-Vanderwoodsen / Dickinsen affair. Lola then questions her mother's motives as to why she was hidden from all of the Family, she never knew existed. At CeCe's wake, Carol confesses to William van der Woodsen that Lola is his daughter, making her Serena and Eric's first cousin as well as their half sister. Nate and Lola begin to have a rocky relationship following the return of Nate's former fling (due to the loss of investors, Nate has no choice but to bring Diana back into the picture.) Wanting to rid of Diana for good, Nate and Lola try to black mail Diana, using Serena in the process to become the new "It-Girl".. Serena having caught the couple, felt used and all of the attention taken from her. Later , Serena having the "Gossip Girl" title for a few episodes gets tired of reading about Lola and tries to sabotage Lola's chance at becoming an actress. Lola having read a gossip girl blast realizes that Gossip Girl is Serena. Lola and Serena go head to head. Ivy comes back and Lola gives Ivy the will's inheritance. Ivy begins to date Rufus, after Lily and Rufus marriage is anulled. Season 6 In the series finale she was shocked when she got a text about Gossip Girl's identity while filming a movie in Budapest. Five years later in 2017, she stars in a movie called "Ivy League" with Olivia Burke playing the Ivy/Charlie characters based on Ivy Dickens's best-selling autobiography. Relationships Family *William van der Woodsen (father) *Carol Rhodes (mother) *Rick Rhodes (maternal grandfather) *CeCe Rhodes (maternal grandmother; deceased) *Lily van der Woodsen (maternal aunt / stepmother) *Serena van der Woodsen (first cousin / paternal half-sister) *Dan Humphrey (brother-in-law) *Eric van der Woodsen (first cousin / paternal half-brother) *Chuck Bass *Blair Waldorf (adoptive sister-in-law) Romances *Nate Archibald (ex-boyfriend) Memorable Quotes Blah blah blahh ---- "And honestly if you're listening to everyone upstairs, the only person I feel sorry for is Ivy." ---- "They won't betray me - they're my family." Appearances * Season 5 ** The End of the Affair? ** G.G. ** The Backup Dan ** Crazy Cupid Love ** Cross Rhodes ** The Princess Dowry ** Con-Heir ** It-Girl Interrupted ** Salon of the Dead ** Despicable B ** Raiders of the Lost Art ** The Fugitives ** The Return of the Ring * Season 6 ** Gone Maybe Gone (voice) ** New York, I Love You XOXO Gallery tumblr_lys17vvt531qggv7xo1_250.jpg tumblr_lys17vvt531qggv7xo2_250.jpg tumblr_lys51o1ej61qd5lwso1_250.jpg 0511Charlie1.jpg es:Lola Rhodes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:NUES Category:Mystery Category:Serena van der woodsen Category:Season 5 Category:Ivy Dickens Category:Nate Archibald Category:Season 6